Himawari no Hana
by SUPPABERU
Summary: cross TRC. Semua berumur 9 tahunan. Pairing didalaam.


Waaaaaaaaaa!! Gak tau mau ngomong apaa!! Ini fanfic Narutoku yang pertamaa. Makasi yang uda buka yaa.

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada-rada aneh gitu. Ahahaa. .

Langsung aja yaa. .

**Enjoy this!**

* * *

**- Himawari no Hana -**

**By : SUPPABERU**

_Chapter 1 - Pertemuan-_

* * *

"La la la la

"La la la la. . . "

Pyuk pyuk. .

"Hujaan. . Yeeeiii!!"

Seorang gadis kecil berjas hujan kuning cerah lengkap dengan sepatu botnya berjalan riang di bawah hujan.

"Sakura-chan!! Pakai payungnya dong, sayang! Nanti kamu sakit!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iyaa buu. . Dadaa! Aku sayang ibuu!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Gadis kecil itu pun kembali berjalan dengan riang dibawah payung transparannya.

"Hm hm hm . . la la la la" gumam gadis kecil itu sambil melihat sekeliling.

Sedang senang senangnya Sakura karena menikmati hujan, tiba-tiba dari pinggir jalan seekor katak loncat ke bawah kaki Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan kulit hijaunya, matanya, dan ketika katak itu mengeluarkan suaranya, Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan lari terbirit-birit ke sekolah dan kataknya loncat kembali ke sisi jalan karena kaget.

Dibelakang Sakura ada seseorang yang heran melihat Sakura lari terbirit-birit. Kemudian ketika dia melihat sumber ketakutan Sakura, dia merasa geli dan menemukan payung transparan milik Sakura.

* * *

"Hah hah hah hah . . . Fyuuuh. . Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah." Kata Sakura terengah-engah sambil melepas jas hujan dan sepatu bootnya, menaruhnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan sekolah jika musim hujan.

"Ohayou Sakura!" sapa seseorang dari samping Sakura sambil melepas jas hujan dan sepatu boot biru keunguannya. Tersenyum.

"Oh, Ohayou Ino! Tumben datangnya pagi!" kata Sakura menjahili sambil memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Haha iya Sakura, lagi kepingin aja. Oiya, hari ini gak ada pr kan? Tadi malem aku gak buka buku sama sekali," kata Ino sambil berjalan ke ruang kelas.

"Gak ada kok! Eh No, tau gak?" kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Ohayou minna!" teriak Ino dari depan kelas.

"Apa apa? Ah, soal mahkota bunga yang kemarin? Kenapa? Udah selesai? Seneng ya!" Ino agak mengejek.

"Bukaan!! Ino mah ngejek mulu! Waktu nyelesein mahkota bunganya, aku ngeliat kak Yukito lagi duduk di taman sambil baca buku! Trus trus kan aku samperin, eh dia bantuin aku buat mahkota bunganya. Trus tau gak? Dia pakein ke aku, No! Yang bikin seneng lagi apa tau gak? Dia bilang aku maniis!!" kata Sakura menggebu-gebu nyeritainnya.

"Oh ya ya, kak Yukitoo lagi. " kata Ino sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba. .

"Ayo anak-anak! Kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing! Pelajaran segera dimulai!" Iruka-sensei berkata setengah berteriak dari dekat pintu masuk.

* * *

_--pulang sekolaah_

"Sakura! Aku pulang dulu ya! Ibuku baru pulang dari Suna. Aku mau jemput! Dadaa!" kata Ino sambil berlari dibawah payung mungilnya.

"Iya Inoo! Salam untuk ibumu yaa!" balas Sakura. Ino mengangkat tangannya tanda "iya".

"Fuuh. . Dari pagi hujannya gak berhenti berhenti. Pakai jas hujan pulang langsung ngerjain pr, trus mandi, bantuin mama di dapur deh." Sakura riang sambil memakai jas hujannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Waaaa!! Payungku kemana? Pasti jatuh waktu ada kodok tadi pagi!" Sakura kembali mengingat.

"Bagaimana ini? Mana sekolah udah sepi."

Seorang anak laki-laki berjas hujan biru menghampiri Sakura. Lebih tepatnya ke samping Sakura, membuka payungnya dan ingin berjalan di bawah hujan deras, tapi tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura spontan bilang, "Eh, boleh barengan gak payungnya? Payungku hilang. Rumahmu satu arah kan?" kebetulan Sakura mengenali anak itu.

Anak lelaki itu diam. Sakura diam sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saja. Aku bawa payung satu lagi kok, untuk jaga-jaga. Ini," katanya sambil memberikan payung yang dipegangnya ke Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa ni? Aku tidak keberatan kalau berdua satu payung," kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu. ." kata anak laki-laki itu sambil melihat Sakura.

Oh iya. Salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura. Kamu Sasuke kan? Aku sering liat kamu jalan ke sekolah sendiri." Sakura mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh. Salam kenal, aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Sasuke kemudian membuka payungnya.

Sakura kemudian mengambil payung Sasuke dan mulai berjalan beriringan.

Mereka berjalan di tepi jalan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sakura bingung sendiri, tidak enak kalau diam terus seperti ini. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hei, kamu kelas berapa? Aku kelas 4-B."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat aneh ke Sakura.

"Oh, maaf kalau aku keliatan sok akrab. Ini bawaanku dari dulu. Haha" kata Sakura sambil menendang-nendang air. Waktu berjalan terasa sangat lama karena tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Suka hujan?" kata Sasuke akhirnya berbicara melihat Sakura menendang-nendang air.

Sakura yang melihat sekeliling, menoleh dan menjawab,

"Ha? Oh, iya! Sukaaa sekali!! Apalagi sambil makan es. Uuuu. . . makin dingin! hehe Hmm. . memangnya Uchiha-san juga suka hujan?"

"Tidak, aku paling tidak suka hujan. Merepotkan." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Oooh.. . Ibuku juga tidak terlalu suka hujan. Katanya pakaian susah kering, becek dimana-mana. Haha" kata Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura melihat rumahnya.

"Rumahku didepan. Mau mampir?" kata Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku mau langsung pulang." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, yasudah. Terima kasih payungnya ya! Nanti aku kembalikan! Daa daa! Hati-hati di jalan Uchiha-san!" kata Sakura di depan pagar rumahnya yang tinggi.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan sendiri diperhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaimaa!!"

* * *

Waaaa!! Selesai satu chapter. Oia aku lupa bilang, fanfic ini cross sama Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Jadi yang jadi Sakura, Sakura _TRC_, tapi kalian boleh ngeliatnya sebagai Sakura _Naruto_ kok.

Pairingnya kalian bisa tahu kaan? Jadi gak papa kalo Sakura nya yang _Naruto_.

Terima kasih sudah membacaa _--membungkuk._

Review yaa. . Aku terima kesan, kritik dan masukan kaliaan.

Hontou ni Arigatou!!

**SUPPABERU**

* * *


End file.
